bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 14
Just Another Day I couldn't go to sleep last night after thinking of Jill. I even thought about Greg. So I took a bottle of vodka out of my wardrobe and then started drinking it till I passed out. I woke up in the morning with the bottle still in my hand, but empty. I had a huge hangover and didn't feel like getting up and putting the bottle in the trash can, so I just put it in my underwear draw. No one would look in there. I then went back to the bed and then feel slept some more. When I woke up again, I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 1 PM. I then realized that it was November 1. Not too much time left till 2010, I thought to myself. I felt much better now, so I got out of bed and went upstairs to take my shower. After being in the warm water for fifteen minutes, I put on my fresh clothes and then went back downstairs to my room. I took the old photo out of the draw and then continued looking at it some more. I didn't realize that Charles was in the room when he spoke up from behind me and joked, "I heard if you stare at the photo for so long, those people will jump out of it". I turned and said, "I know that young boy in the photo looks familar. I just can't put my finger on it". "How was the Halloween party?" he asked me. "Good. What about you and Michael?" I asked him. "My was good with Bradi. However, Parker dumped her over the phone", he said. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I bluntly replied. "I do not know", he said before he continued. "Also, Michael and Nicole got in trouble for making out in the dorm. Luckly, he didn't also get in trouble for spiking the punch". "So he did that? What did he use?" I asked. "Liquid gold. His pee", he answered. Just then, Ms. Danvers yelled on the intercom, "CLAYTON STONE, PLEASE COME TO VICE PRINCIPAL JOHNSON'S OFFICE NOW". "Fuck, they must have saw the photo that I posted on Facebook last night", I said. Then I told Charles, "I stuffed dog shit in Ted's mouth and then took a picture of it and typed 'I eat dog shit' on the sides", I told Charles. "Cool. Well, you better go to the turd's office", he said. I then left the room and then went to Johnson's office. I wonder what punishment I will get today, I thought sarcastically. I already have Saturday detention for a few weeks. What else will Johnson do to me? I went up to Johnson's office on the third floor of the Main Building and then entered without knocking. "Mr. Stone...." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm in trouble. Just get to the chase", I spoke out. He then pulled up the image of Ted with dog shit in his mouth that I took last night. "That was funny", I remarked. "That was a big mistake", he said. "I'm already in Saturday detention for a few weeks. What more do you want?" I asked. "Why did you do it?" he asked me. "He and his junkie-fuck friend egged me while I was walking up to the door", I told him. "And why should I believe that?" he asked. "Because it's the fucking truth", I told him. "Watch your language. I'm going to give you two extra days of detention for posting such a harshful picture of your fellow classmate", he said, "Unless you help me with certain errands". I knew what he was going to ask me: to be his bitch. His snitch like Greg. "HELL NO. I RATHER TAKE MY TWO EXTRA WEEKS THAN TO TURN ON MY BEST FRIEND", I yelled in his face. "Your friend Greg was very cooperative with me when he was in this position", he told me. "You blackmailed him. He had no choice. It was that or prison. We could get you arrested for manipulating students to do your dirty work", I told him. "You try to tell the police about my actions and I'll give them your rap sheet. Who do you think they're going to believe? A deliquent or a honest vice principal?" "Honest my ass", I remarked. "Watch yourself", he said. "No, you watch yourself", I told him. "If you dare ever put any other friend of my in a position like this and I swear I'll make sure you get to Hell faster than anyone else in this town". "Is that a threat?" he smirked. "No, it's a promise", I told him. I then left the room before he could say anything else. I knew that he would those words I said in the future against me, but I didn't care right now. At least to know he didn't record it. Well, hopefully. I went outside and then started walking towards the Boys' Dorm. When I got to the dorm, I saw Nicole sitting in the grass pat left of the stairs. I walked up to her and asked, "Hey Nicole, what's wrong?" She looked up at me and said, "Why would it matter if I told you? You don't even want anything to do with Greg now". "About Greg? What happened?" I asked. "He left for Liberty City just to get away from Johnson's influence. He planned on having Greg arrested for ending his connection with him. I don't even know how long he will be gone for". I just stared at her in disbelief. Greg severed his connections with Johnson? Maybe at least he did, but I still can't forgive him for doing such a thing to his friends. "Does Michael know?" I asked her. "He wouldn't even care either", she said. "Who says I don't care?" I said before I suggested, "Come and calm down in my room. Last thing you need is some cheerleaders making fun of you". We entered the dorm and then the room. She sat down on Greg's bed, which made her cry even more. I picked up my cellphone off my desk and then was about to text to Michael before I got one from Derek. I read the message. "Clayton, meet me at the hotel now", the message said. I then closed the message and then texted Michael about his girlfriend in my room crying. "Michael will be here shortly, but I gotta leave. I have to go in town. Will you be fine here?" She nodded yes. I then left the dorm room and then made my way to the hotel. It was alittle chilly and cloudy, but I didn't mind walking to the hotel. While I was walking into Old Bullworth Vale, I kept thinking about Greg. The agrument and fight that we had. I wish I didn't bursted out at him like that. He seemed to be the only friend that I had that I talked about my problems to. I'm starting to wish we haven't fought. When I got to the hotel, I entered and just went up to Derek's room without asking the manager first. I didn't bother to knock and I just walked in. Luckily, he had clothes on. "You texted me. What you want?" I said to him. "We got our next assignment. We gotta go to Cottonmouth next weekend. There's going to be a deal going on down there that we will have to disrupt", he told me. "Next weekend?" I asked him. "Yeah", he confirmed. "Great. More problems", I said outloud. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing. Nothing at all for your buddy Anthony Johnson", I said. "What are you talking about?" he asked me. "Nothing", I told him. "Speaking of which, he told me about you having vodka and cigarettes in your pocession a while back", he stated. "You know you can't have those items in your room. You could get expelled. Dr. Crabblesnitch could have expelled you right away, but Johnson did you a favor and just gave you detention". "Yeah and try to use me as his rat, just like he did with Greg", I added. "What?" Derek asked. "He had dirt on Greg for having weed in his pocession and now Greg is on the run all because Johnson threatened to get the cops to arrest him for it all because Greg said that he gave up on being his rat", I told Derek. "I'm going to ask Johnson about this then", Derek said. "If you do, he'll feel you some bullshit and then try to get his way with me", I told him. "I'm still going to talk to him about that", he said. I then told him, "You have a habit of befriending teachers and facility". "Yeah well, Morris is actually more than just a friend to me", Derek said. "What about Coach Carrington?" I said. "Nothing. Why don't you go back to the school now?" he ordered. "Whatever", I told him before I left the room. I then started my walk back to the school. By that time, it started to rain. I was starting to wish that I drove to the hotel instead because it was starting to get cold as well. I tried to get a taxi to stop for me, but they just drove by me. I then just went to the Bus stop by the beach and waited for a Bus. No Bus came, but a cop car did pull over. Johnson must have sicked the pigs on me, I thought. But as it turned out, it was just that one cop from The Carraways. "Hey, you need a ride?" he asked. "I'm fine", I told him. "Come on, I'll take you back to the school", he said. I didn't feel like agruing, so I went into his patrol car. "I find it creepy that you follow me around", I told him. "I don't actually follow you. We have cross paths", he said. "Why do you like me?" I asked him. "I like to see the good in people I guess", he said. "There's no good in me", I said. "That's what you think?" he said. I didn't reply to his question at all. He then continued. "Why don't you come visit my place sometime this week? It could be fun". "I'm sorry mister...." "Churchill, but call me Kemp", he replied. "I'm real busy during the week", I said to him. "I'm serious. Come by Wednesday. You won't regret it", he said. We got to the front gates of the school and he game me his address. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "Because I know something you don't know", he then told me. "What?" I asked him. "Just come by my home this Wednesday and I'll tell you everything. Plus we'll get to know each other more", he said. I got out of his car and he drove away. What does he have to tell me, I thought. This should be interesting. I ran to the Boys' Dorm to get away from the cold rain and then went into my room and layed down on my bed. I noticed that Nicole was gone, so I'm guessing Michael took her into his room and conforted her. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about what I had to do this week. I had alot to do. What did this cop had to tell me? Should I go to his place and check it out? I guest I'll think about it for a few days. Category:Blog posts